With the Shuffle Button Comes Love
by Frogster
Summary: Frogster's response to the iPod Challenge. I'm tagging DJ Lee, sugah66, Dasey Must Happen, Brontesis, and bahjcb. Please R&R!


**Well, it's been a long time, but I'm finally back. The reason I haven't updated Finding Mr. Darcy is because…..I got a job, school was ending, I had to study for AP tests, and then my computer crashed. It's been up for about a month now but that stupid Writer's Block Fairy decided to come back. I know what I want to do, I just don't know how to get there. If you have any ideas, please let me know!**

**This is my response to the iPod Challenge. The rules are: you have to put your iPod, mp3 player, or music library on shuffle for ten songs. With those ten songs, you have to write a series of drabbles based on Life With Derek. The catch is that you only have the length of the song to write the drabbles.**

**Hope you enjoy and review!**

**Thanks to December'sRose for tagging me!**

**I'm tagging: DJ Lee, sugah 66, Dasey Must Happen, Brontesis, and bahjcb. Sorry if you've already been tagged, but if you haven't, I hope you do this! Have fun!**

Song 1: Violet Hill, Coldplay

Derek had waited for this moment for a long time. He'd waited four years, four long years of hope and waiting. Patience wasn't his virtue, but he guessed that those four years of waiting had trained him to be patient.

He grabbed Casey's hand as she came down the staircase.

"Come with me. I've got something to show you."

The Prince stopped at a hill outside of town. There was snow on the ground, a truly white Christmas. Casey was quiet as they walked up the hill. Derek still held her hand; four years hadn't done anything to ease Casey's klutziness.

They reached the top of the hill and sat down. Derek, barely breathing, pulled out a small box. Inside was a heart-shaped locket. "Here, Casey. I…..I love you."

Casey opened the box and her mouth turned into a soft o. "Derek…." She said. "This is so sweet. If you loved me, why didn't you let me know?"

Song 2: Our Song, Taylor Swift

Casey leaned out the window of Derek's Prince as they were on their way to school. It had been two weeks since she had become his girlfriend; two weeks that had been the best of their lives.

"Case, is something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering….should we have a song?"

"A song?"

"You know…….a love song. _Our_ song."

"Casey, our song is……..a lot of screaming. A lot of yelling. But there's kissing and hugging and just having fun together, too."

Derek paused for a minute. "Or maybe our song is "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace."

Casey laughed. "I'll take the first one."

Song 3: My Immortal by Evanescence

Casey looked out of her dorm room window. It was the end of her first week at New York University. Her first week away from her family. From her friends. From her old life.

From Derek.

Lord, how she'd do anything to be back home with him. Even yelling at him would be better than this…..emptiness.

Casey closed her curtains, turned off her bedside lamp, and went to bed. Alone.

Song 4: Fix You, Coldplay

Casey couldn't stop crying. Even when she'd tripped all those times in front of numerous people, she hadn't felt this sad, humiliated, or embarrassed.

Casey hadn't been accepted to Harvard Law School.

Even the fact that George was a lawyer hadn't helped. He'd given her tips; she was the most organized person he knew; he couldn't imagine anyone not accepting her into law school.

Through all of Casey's blubbering, she heard a knock on the door. It was Derek.

"Case? What's wrong?"

So she simply told him. When she did, she burst out crying again. Then, amazingly, Derek came over and held her.

"I'm here."

Song 5: You and Me by Lifehouse

Lizzie smiled. It was the day she'd been waiting for for most of her life. Ever since she'd met Edwin, she'd known. Even though she'd only been twelve, she knew that she'd spend the rest of her life with this funny but exasperating young man.

Casey grabbed onto her sister's hand and squeezed tight. "You'll be all right, Lizzie."

Lizzie stepped through the door, ready to walk down the aisle and meet her man. Her Edwin, annoying schemes and all.

After all, who better to help run them but she?

Song 6: That's What You Get, Paramore

Emily sighed. She'd finally done it: finally told Derek how she felt about him. How he made her laugh more than anyone else could. How she brightened up whenever he walked into the room.

How much she wanted to be his.

She thought he'd be accepting; that he wouldn't scoff at her. He was her next-door neighbor, for pete's sake. He had to see her everyday.

But she was wrong. He'd stared at her as if she had a huge pimple on her nose, then laughed.

"Emily, you know I love Casey," he whispered.

That's what she got, she supposed. What she deserved for opening her heart to her school's resident skirt-chasing jerk.

Song 7: If Everyone Cared, Nickelback

Lizzie supposed that this was the way it had to end. She knew that no one had as much passion, as much love, for the rainforest as she did. She just felt that she had to remind everyone that there was a little corner of the world that needed them.

She looked out over the bare auditorium. Bare except for one tall, gangly kid. Edwin. Her step-brother. The man she loved, even though she wasn't supposed to.

"Come on, Lizzie, let's go save the rainforest together," he said, grabbing her hand.

Song 8: If You Could Only See, Tonic

Derek sighed. He'd known this moment would come, just not this quickly.

It had been two months since he and Casey had started dating. No one knew, outside of Emily, Sam, and of course, their family. You couldn't hide anything from Marti. George was an exception; but finally he'd clued in, too, and had given his blessing. Provided that they didn't kill each other.

He was just worried about what their classmates would say. Prom was coming up, and he and Casey had decided to make that their first official date. How could they see past the social stigma that twelve years of schooling had imposed on them? He was the slacker hockey player, the resident king of dates who could get anyone he wanted, when he wanted. She was the keener klutz who had a five-page report for everything, even for a simple yes or no question. But he loved her anyway. He just hoped his classmates would see what he saw: a fiery, independent, headstrong, loving woman that he loved with all his heart. He only wished that they could see her blue eyes when she said she loved him.

That would stop their protests for good.

Song 9: All Around Me, Flyleaf

It was their senior prom. Casey had never felt more alive in her whole lifetime. Dancing was one of her favorite things—it was one of the reasons she had begun cheerleading—but dancing with Derek was another thing altogether. She felt beautiful; she'd finally found the perfect dress, nothing like last year's fiasco. Her hair tumbled about her shoulders, making her feel like a princess.

Derek thought that he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

Song 10: Black, Pearl Jam

Noel groaned inwardly. He'd been in love with Casey ever since they had starred in that musical together. She'd been so beautiful, and her voice was that of an angel's. He had dared to hope that one day, she'd be his. He knew he'd be better for her than that Ken wannabe, Max. He was so much better than that shallow jock.

He'd decided to write a poem to tell her how he felt about her. But that all had vanished, with all his hopes and dreams for a future life with her, when he saw her on Derek's arm that next day at school. Apparently, she had found a better man than Max—but not much better, in Noel's opinion.

He didn't think that they'd last long. What with Derek's reputation as the most wanted guy in school and his and Casey's predisposition to bite each other's heads off, they'd be done within a week. And he'd be there waiting for Casey when they were through.

That had been seven years ago. Now, his worst fears had come true, sent by mail. A wedding invitation. Joining Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald in holy matrimony.

Noel sighed. He'd go, even if it meant throwing his dreams away. It was his Casey, after all.

Well, this was interesting, to say the least. I don't think that this is my best work, but I guess that's why they call them drabbles. Stupid time restraints! I hope you enjoyed it. I did, too—it was a refreshing challenge. Maybe it'll scare the pants off of the Writer's Block Fairy.

My personal favorites are songs 8 and 10. (Not the songs, the drabbles, although I enjoy the songs, too.)

**Now, make me feel better about my pathetic drabbles and review. Please! You know you want to!**


End file.
